


我们需要谈谈冬兵

by yifff



Category: Avengers, Captain America
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifff/pseuds/yifff
Summary: 四个冬兵脱离九头蛇后的片段





	我们需要谈谈冬兵

（一）

詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯在今天正式成为了一个复仇者，这条消息经由复仇者联盟的官方推特迅速传开，大家对于九头蛇特工成了超级英雄的事情褒贬不一。有人说他们早就知道这群终日靠着自己道德观四处替天行道的义警不是好东西，也有人说我们相信巴恩斯洗心革面了，他现在是个好人。

巴恩斯被史蒂夫警告最近不要出门，“你不会喜欢被记者围死的感觉的”。于是他躲在房间里在网上翻着关于他的评论，瘪瘪嘴。他很感谢那些说相信他的人，但"洗心革面"这样的词总是让他感到别扭。

“咚咚咚———”，是史蒂夫在敲门。  
“快进来”，巴恩斯在门开之前堆起和善的笑脸，“快进来。”

史蒂夫同样带着微笑，看起来是发自内心。他告诉巴恩斯可以到复联大厦里走一走，不要整天闷在屋里，并特别强调“任何地方都可以去，这里对你没有机密。”

他是个好人，从开始就是个好人。巴恩斯仍可以从他混乱的记忆中抽出很久以前他们并肩作战的片段，还有死里逃生的晚上的漫步。他记得他们甚至接过吻，电力还不发达的日子里昏黄的灯光下史蒂夫的红脸。也许如果他在火车上站的靠门远一点而没掉下去的话，他们或许会做爱。不过这一切都不得而知了。重逢后巴恩斯发觉自己不再有曾经对他的冲动了：他仍然爱他，他确信史蒂夫也爱他。但是这爱变成了类似亲情或者感激的情绪，对巴恩斯来说还有小心翼翼。

“当然，你可真好，我傍晚会出去玩玩那些高科技———你得给我介绍介绍。”巴恩斯笑着回答他。

“随时奉陪。”史蒂夫做了个夸张的请的手势。  
巴恩斯回以微笑。然后是沉默。

巴恩斯站在窗前看落日。纽约从来不浪漫，这时更是杂乱和孤单，大楼毫无章法地耸立，电梯极速上升下降，晚高峰车鸣浪潮似的此起彼伏。夕阳就映在无数摩天大楼的玻璃窗上，缓缓下沉。

他刚刚对自己说，等夕阳坠到对面大楼13楼时就出门，去履行他“玩玩高科技”的承诺。而这时夕阳已经快到12层，他叹了一口气，转身出门。

（二）

“我爱复仇者联盟”，在一次关于他成为复仇者的记者招待会上，巴恩斯对着一堆闪光灯笑眨眨眼睛，“对我来说这儿就像家一样。”

说这话时他迅速想起他以往的几次对其他群体的效忠：他曾在队伍里踏着步子高喊为了自由，也以“为了全人类”为由用铁臂把鲜活人脸捣碎，而现在他在这里，面对着镜头，说着“我爱复仇者联盟”。

“请问巴恩斯先生，您是出于什么理由加入了复仇者联盟的呢？”  
“请问巴恩斯先生，你现在真的完全拜托洗脑控制了吗？”  
“请问巴恩斯先生，您作为九头蛇的受害者，有什么想要说的吗？”  
…………

记者们的问题一股脑的像他砸来，相机咔嚓咔嚓的声音令他发晕。他也不知道自己为什么加入复仇者，好像是他自然而然就流落到了这个集体；没有，他没有摆脱洗脑，时不时地他会在冷汗中醒来；他不是受害者，他不是受害者。

“我不是受害者。”他这样想着，嘴里就这样说了出来。记者静了下来。他突然意识到“受害者”是个证明他无辜的好词，而他刚刚拒绝了这个称呼。

“我不是受害者。”他只好深吸一口气，磕磕绊绊地把话接下去：“不…我只是…我只是不喜欢这个称呼。我，我经历的这些…我…嘿，我不希望大家把我当做一个受害者，我是一个复仇者了。”

他语气夸张的说出最后一句话，记者们发出友善的笑声。他松了口气，给大家报以微笑。

“嗯…还有，我已经摆脱洗脑控制了，谢谢，谢谢大家。”说罢他站起身鞠了一躬，接着就往后台走。

主持人上台感谢各位记者前来的时候他在洗手间洗脸。他看着镜子里自己的脸，颚骨附近因为常年佩戴面罩有一条黑白分明的线。他想起来苏睿说的，“常年电击对于你大脑的伤害是不可逆的”，意味着他或许一辈子都要受困于支离破碎的记忆和不时就袭击他的洗脑后的一系列综合征。但是没人要听这个，人们想知道的是他究竟有没有很好地与九头蛇划清界限———在所有人眼里都是穷凶极恶的恐怖组织———可这是他真实经历过的过去，尽管他现在是光荣的复仇者了，可人如何和过去分离？

（三）

他有一次遇到了朗姆洛——真奇怪，他一直觉着他死了。那时朗姆洛正在一个脏兮兮的小店里买炸鱼薯条，"给我来一盒大份的"。巴恩斯听见了，这声音他再熟悉不过，他迅速抬头，一抬头果然就看到朗姆洛。

他一只耳朵都快没啦，半边脸烧的不成样子。那肯定很疼。巴恩斯一脸泫然欲泣地表情站在旁边，他没想到会在这样一个大雪天又遇到朗姆洛——总是冬天——突然间他感到了一种下坠时被兜住了的安心感，或者是终于可以放心下坠的安心感。

生怕把他吓走似的，巴恩斯甚至不敢叫他的名字。他像个幽灵一样站在朗姆洛旁边，朗姆洛端着炸鱼薯条转头就撞到了他。

"草！"朗姆洛很暴躁，一盒热腾腾的炸鱼薯条险些翻倒。他想教训面前这个大个子长长眼睛，但突然发现是冬兵。

"…草。"朗姆洛后退两步，仔细端详他，“草。”

朗姆洛也实在是愣了一会儿，辗转逃亡风尘仆仆的眼睛中确实涌动着一些复杂的感情。他有一瞬间转头想走，但更多的是铺天盖地的疲惫。

“…朗姆洛。”巴恩斯声音小且发颤。

朗姆洛吸了一口气，又重重叹了出来。雪花噗噗落在他头顶。

“…我们都以为你死了。”开口的还是巴恩斯。

“屁”，这次朗姆洛回答的很快。而后他又像想起来了什么似的，挑着眉毛说，“这么快就 ’我们’ 了哈。”

巴恩斯露出很难过的表情，垂着眼帘不再开口。

沉默中朗姆洛的脚尖在雪地里踢来踢去。不久他又开口，“好吧”，他畏缩地靠近，想去碰巴恩斯的肩膀，“你喝杯热可可吧，你还喜欢热可可吧？”

巴恩斯没回答，但他还是转头向炸鱼薯条那个窗口又要了一杯热可可。

"你要在这常呆吗？"巴恩斯闷闷地开口。

"啊不…不”，他回答，过了一会儿又补充，“我其实也没什么地方去。”

“我以为你能过的好一点。”巴恩斯

朗姆洛用鼻子哼了一下，“咱都过不好啦！”，脸上是一脸悲哀。他看巴恩斯表情木然，又接着说：“咱都过不好。你费劲心机想成为别人，周围人还觉着你是九头蛇；你回头一看，九头蛇也没了。咱都过不好。”

这时候可可做好了，放在窗口热腾腾的。“喝吧”，朗姆洛说。巴恩斯还在想着刚刚他的一番话，他盯着朗姆洛的眼睛看了一会儿，伸出手想去摸摸他的脸。朗姆洛犹犹豫豫地接住了他的手，“winter”，他说。

巴恩斯跟着朗姆洛回了他的住地。小破出租屋，天花板悬着一根电线来给光秃秃的灯泡供电，墙皮掉的乱七八糟，推开门没有一丝暖意。朗姆洛把嘎吱嘎吱的门关死，巴恩斯就这样吻上他。朗姆洛感到意外，但没有拒绝。他回吻巴恩斯，抚摸着他的脖颈，再到腰窝。他们在一张小而破的床上做爱，朗姆洛骑在巴恩斯身上摆动着腰肢，巴恩斯的手指扣上他因为快感而仰起的脖颈。

当晚巴恩斯梦见了西伯利亚。他梦见他站在风雪呼号的山顶，一身冬兵都是装扮，举着枪在漫无目的地行走。山下的教堂传来颂歌，透过繁复的花窗他窥见成千上万的烛光摇曳。

（四）

一大早五点巴恩斯就起床往海边走。这一片海岸罕有风景区遍地的太阳伞和日光椅，因为这里的沙子里有太多尖锐的小石子会刺伤想在沙滩奔跑的脚。即将离开干燥沙滩的时候他脱下了鞋，把它并好放在原地，动作温和。海水一上一下地将他包裹起来，虽然凌晨的海水粗粝而刺骨，但巴恩斯习惯寒冷，他觉着水轻轻拍打彼此的声音就像黑暗而温暖的子宫。神盾局一会儿就会找到他，所以他离开时把他的屋子收拾的整整齐齐，餐桌上放着给史蒂夫的信。海水快没到他脖子时他感到了来自四面八方的安全感和轻快的浮力，没过他的头顶过了一会儿后他终于感到难受，还有各种乱七八糟的想法。他想或许他不该如此暴力地解决问题。他想他还不太想走。


End file.
